The present invention relates to a combination smoker and cooker having an improved and adjustable grill support structure.
Large smoker and cooker devices are useful in cooking and steaming food in a single unit. Charcoal briquettes with flavoring wood chips or sticks are burned at the bottom of the cooker to cook food on grills and steam water supported above the burning fuel. For example, see my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,295. In that device, multiple grills are supported within a cylindrical cooking housing.
An important feature of a combination smoker and cooker is the ability to remove food from the grills of the cooker without the need to remove other grills. This feature is afforded in my prior design, which is the subject of the aforementioned patent. However, there is room for improvement, particularly in regard to the need to remove the grills to add or remove food, or to add more fuel to the cooker.